Landing gear assemblies typically comprise a shock strut assembly coupled to a wheel truck having one or more wheels. The shock strut assembly is also coupled to other components of the landing gear, including a pintle frame, one or more torque links, and one or more drag braces. Each of these components (as well as others) may be secured to the shock strut assembly by a joint that comprises a pin or structural attachment on the outer cylinder of the shock strut and a corresponding receptacle on the component. Typically, these pins are made from high tensile strength steel which is then coated with a hard wear resistant plating or coating. Such joints also comprise a bushing to reduce wear to the pin or structural attachment and the corresponding receptacle. The bushings typically include a greased or oiled interface due to their limited dry wear properties. Further, the bushings must be replaced at regular intervals.